Dimension Hopping chipmunks
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: It's six years later and Simon with the help of his brother Adam have reparied and got there TARDIS up and running and for its first test they wind up in the Omicron Alpha system mostly on Omicron 8 can they get off the perverted planet ? or are they stuck there for good R
1. Chapter 1

Project TARDIS and first time travel

_**6 years later**_

Simon was sitting in his lab via the basement wondering if he could ever do such a thing like it .

"well I suppose I could enlist Adam to help me dig through my projects that over the years I scrapped" said Simon . And sure enough he found Adam watching the latest episode of Doctor who trying to get an idea of in hopes that it would work for the TARDIS .

"Adam what are you doing?" asked a curious Simon . "Simon I think its time we dig out the old TARDIS do some work on it and travel through space and time" said Adam with a look on his face that would make Alvin run into his room .

"You know I was thinking the same thing" replied Simon . So they headed out into the back yard and pulled the old tarp off there project it had the same shape as the one from the show but instead of blue it was black red and blue .

"Amazing and there is the stuff that we recently ordered along with the anti matter i'm surprised Simon now then to make it bigger on the inside what we need is a chameleon chip or circuit board 40" said Adam referring to how it's bigger on the inside than out.

"Well I did pick up something like that at that mystery shop thank goodness that they had it in stock anyway lets start assembling it into a TARDIS and go from there" said Simon getting to work .

"Good idea while your doing that i'll start connecting stuff once we get the control pannel inside the box" said Adam already connecting the time circuits to a few things . "Hold on I think I might need some help apparently we need to screw it in and make the right the adjustments" said Simon . "Good idea I have a screw driver with me and some screw drivers" said Adam.

And sure enough they screwed it in where it was marked and flipped the switch so they got the control pannel inside the box and were amazed.

"Well well now we can get to work on the rest of the stuff Simon get the antimatter and make the connections ,also i'll help you bring in the warpcore so we can regulate the power" said Adam.

After a few connections using the antimatter they connected the time circuits into the control panel along with the monitor and it came to a default theme .

"This will do for the moment now then I think we need to get a monitor in here so we can see what's going on" said Simon and with that he got Dave to carry it outside he was confused but when he saw the TARDIS he was shocked but ignored it when he carried it inside and set it down on the floor . "Simon I'm amazed that you built this" said Dave amazed at what he saw .

"Thank you Dave actually we are making a few adjustments to this control panel it shouldn't be long once we add more stuff"explained Simon .

"Alright I think we got the antimatter online checking yes everything is set to go" said Adam giving his brother the a okay sign . "Well then we should gather the others and tell them that the project is complete" said Simon going to get the others .

And sure enough the others were amazed the TARDIS scanned there forms and turned them all into humans and sure enough they were able to get to there stations . "Alright everyone bringing all systems online here we go Simon" said Adam .

And sure enough the TARDIS came to life and that was when Alvin shut and locked the doors . "Alright where should we go present past or the future?" asked Adam.

"How about we just go random" replied Brittany . "Random? Well right random it is onwards and upwards" said Adam. "that's a good catch phrase" said Simon complimenting Adam. "Thanks the first American doctor to travel time and space" said Adam.

Of course on the outside the Black blue and red box started to fade in and out slowly till you couldn't see the box . And while the Tardis was traveling through they made it to some random planet.

"Guys find out where we are and give me the temporal coordinates" ordered Adam. And sure enough the info was fed back.

"We appear to be in the distant future we appear to also be on the planet known as Omicron 8" said Alvin .

"Confirmed Omicron 8, in the Omicron Alpha system"said Brittany . And sure enough they stepped out and what they saw amazed them.

"hmm apparently we need to find out what's going on here" Muttered the American doctor .

The others couldn't agree more and sure enough they walked into a bar that was filled with perverts and other people that you don't see everyday . The question was ' Can we make it out of here in time?'

_**TBC**_

"Hello I'm the doctor and I'm here to tell you all that in the next episode we find out where we are and what happened so far in earth history anyway, onwards and upwards" said the American Doctor


	2. Chapter 2

Where the Bloody hell are we?!

_**Last time on Dimension Hopping Chipmunks : **_

Simon was able to repair the TARDIS wit the help of his brother and Dave luckily it was missing a vital component that made it look bigger on the inside and it still kept its shape without going bigger ,

once it was repaired and what not the chipmunks get turned into humans thanks to the TARDIS its self for some reason but roll with it and they now have there first version of the Doctor one right from America will they ever get out off Omicron 8 ?

_**Omicron 8, Omicron Alpha System **_

Adam and the others were stunned but of course some perverts tried to hit on Brittany but failed when she slapped them in the face for trying to grope her that's when they left the bar to try and talk to some of the locals . "Excuse me kind sir but can you tell us where we are?" asked Adam. The young man turned around and saw the human but wasn't surprised . "Oh well your on Omicron 8 here in the Omicron Alpha system if you all follow me then I can show you what has happened" he said . Of course Alvin wasn't sure but he went with it anyway . The seventeen humans soon arrived in the mans home and he explained everything .

"Listen there is one thing that I didn't mention don't walk into the bar when they see a what they call 'fresh piece of meat' yea they …. rape her and I shouldn't go into much detail" said the man .

"Yea those perverts groped me alright but I kicked one in the balls and slapped another in the face" said Brittany . "Well good for you at least you fought back most women would either give in or fight back" said the man .

"Oh I'm Adam that's Simon, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette, Jill, Sheryl, Charlene, Charlie, Joe, Joel,and Katy and that there is Jonnah" said Adam.

"Well I'm Joey and its nice to meet you all anyway though welcome to Omicron 8 here in the Omicron Alpha System anyway enjoy your stay here" said Joey walking off .

The American doctor thought hard on why this planet was or got so perverted so it came to him that after some exploring there wasn't much there so the fifteen of them went back inside the TARDIS . "That's odd well ,Well Onwards and upwards" said the American doctor as he and the others closed the door and once again the TARDIS faded in and out before it was gone.

**TBC**

"Hello I'm the American Doctor and it looks like in the next episode the Doctor of Doctor who hope that goes well anyway, Onwards and Upwards" said the American Doctor .


End file.
